A magical map
by Ministarlet
Summary: Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi les Maraudeurs avaient créé leur carte ? James ne supporte pas de ne pas savoir où est Lily...


**A magical map**

_Hello tout le monde ! Je me trouve actuellement dans un très mauvaise période de « Harry Potter est fini, que vais-je devenir », et ne peut pas penser à autre chose. C'est pour ça que ma voisine de classe Mimie-Clochette et moi-même avons emprunté à JK Rowling ses personnages, histoire de nous désaccoutumer en douceur.  
>Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi les Maraudeurs avaient créé leur carte ? Nous avons trouvé...<em>__

* * *

><p>La salle commune des Gryffondors était bondée lorsque James Potter et Sirius Black y entrèrent, après un match de Quidditch. Chercher Lily Evans du regard fut la première chose qu'il fit. Quand il la repéra, celle-ci était sagement assise dans un coin de la salle, en train de lire un ouvrage sur l'ensorcèlement des objets. Il soupira. Pendant le match, elle n'avait pas applaudi une fois, d'après Peter. Pourtant, ils avaient joué contre Serpentard ! Il s'approcha d'elle.<p>

« — Evans ? »

Elle sursauta légèrement, n'ayant pas remarqué plus tôt que le garçon approchait. Il insista :

« — Lily !

— J'avais déjà entendu la première fois. L'idée que je n'avais pas envie de te répondre ne t'a jamais effleuré l'esprit ? »  
>En fait, non. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que les filles ne le regardent pas avec des yeux enamourés.<p>

« — Non ! Je pensais que nous étions amis et les amis ne se dénigrent pas ! Mais fais donc ta mauvaise tête !  
>— Je préfère ne pas côtoyer les gens imbus d'eux-même !<br>— Non, tu préfères les vermisseaux de la pire espèce de chez Serpentard ! »

La jeune fille ferma son livre d'un coup sec et heurta la tête de James avec le lourd volume. Il ne lui fit pas le plaisir de lui laisser voir qu'il avait eu mal. Il garda la tête haute.

« — Va donc consoler ton cher Servilus de la défaite de sa maison ! »

Lily abandonna violemment son livre entre les bras du garçon et sortit de la salle commune les larmes aux yeux. Rémus, qui entrait au même instant, se précipita vers son camarade pour connaître le motif des larmes de la lionne.  
>James ne répondit pas, trop conscient d'avoir mal agi. Bizarrement, des quatre Maraudeurs, et même si c'était James qui était amoureux de Lily Evans, Rémus était celui qui la traitait le mieux.<p>

« — James... » gronda son ami. « T'as encore fait une conne... »

L'attrapeur des Gryffondor le coupa.

« — Aide moi à la chercher ! »

L'idée qu'elle rejoigne son pire ennemi le rendait malade. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que le sale type qui lui servait de meilleur ami avait des pensées moins innocentes envers elle. Et s'il profitait de leur dispute pour faire tomber Lily dans ses bras ?  
>Après avoir cherché la jeune fille à la bibliothèque, dans la Grande Salle, dans les différentes salles d'étude et même dans les cachots de Serpentard, les deux garçons commençaient à perdre espoir de retrouver leur amie à temps.<p>

« — Peut-être est-elle à l'extérieur de Poudlard ? » proposa Rémus.

« — C'est possible mais bien trop long à vérifier... Poudlard est bien trop grand, même si tous les Gryffondors nous aidaient, nous n'y arriverions jamais ! »  
>Rémus en rajouta une couche :<p>

« — Et puis entre les alcôves et les passages secrets... Il y a un paquet d'endroits pour se bécoter à Poudlard ! »

James eut un frisson d'horreur.

« — Lunard ! Il FAUT la retrouver ! On peut pas la laisser avec ce Pinocchio !

— Hein ?

— Laisse tomber, une histoire moldue que Lily m'a racontée. Une fois. Quand elle était de bonne humeur. Quand on était amis. Quand elle n'était PAS avec Servilus ! »

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel les deux garçons se regardèrent. Puis Rémus décida tout simplement de retourner dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Soit Lily serait rentrée, soit elle ne le serait pas mais Peter et Sirius pourraient les assister dans leur tâche. Ils ne laisseraient pas Servilus gagner si facilement !  
>Lily n'était pas dans la salle commune. Et d'après Alice, la meilleure amie de la jeune fille, elle n'était pas dans son dortoir non plus. James commençait à s'inquiéter. Aussi égoïste que cela pouvait paraître, il aurait préféré savoir Lily en train de sangloter sur son lit plutôt qu'en train de faire réconforter par un Serpentard. Lui aussi avait une épaule réconfortante !<p>

« — Si seulement on avait une carte de tous les endroits où elle pourrait être », soupira Patmol, désolé pour son meilleur ami.

« — Ça ne servirait à rien », répondit Rémus. « Le château est tellement grand que même en connaissant toutes les pièces, on ne les retrouvera pas avant le cours de métamorphose de demain ! Surtout qu'elle pourrait bouger ! »

Tant qu'elle n'allait pas dans un certain dortoir de Serpentard... Oh, Merlin, pitié... James ne pouvait pas cacher sa frustration que ce soit devant ses amis que devant les autres élèves de l'école. Il était vrai que la plupart des filles de Poudlard lui tournaient autour mais, à la vérité, seule Lily comptait à ses yeux. Elle n'était pas la plus jolie mais sa gentillesse maternelle (qui était parfois un fardeau pour James puisqu'elle l'avait fait devenir amie avec une créature de la pire espèce) ne le laissait pas insensible.

« — Je suis sûre que Lily n'irait pas dans le dortoir de Snape », tempéra Rémus. « Elle est préfète, et de un, et de deux, tu crois vraiment qu'elle ferait des galipettes dans la chambre où dort Malfoy ? »

Sirius le dévisagea.

« — Comment tu sais qu'ils sont dans le même dortoir ?

— J'ai entendu une fois Bellatrix en parler dans la salle des préfets, ils sont dans la même chambre que Regulus aussi ! On dit d'ailleurs qu'il s'y passe de drôles de choses ! »

James écarquilla les yeux.

« — Non, Lily n'ira pas là ! »

Peter mit son grain de sel.

« — Rien ne l'empêche d'aller ailleurs ! On devrait mettre un sortilège de traque sur la fille-avec-qui-tu-veux-sortir-mais-qui-aime-les-bad-boys-de-Serpentard !

— Ok pour le charme de traque sur la fille-qui-est-rousse-mais-avec-qui-James-veut-sortir-quand-même », répondit Sirius, « mais les seuls que l'on connait ne sont pas très discrets ! C'est soit l'alarme ou la fusée lumineuse ! Je suis pas sûr que les profs apprécient.

— Voyons le bon côté des choses », renchérit Rémus. « Au moins Servilus sera soit rendu sourd soit aveuglé ! Ce qui lui laisserait moins de temps pour bécoter Lily ! »

James émit un bruit de succion répugnant.

« — On est obligés de parler de Lily qui bécote quelqu'un ? »

Peter prit un air compatissant.

« — Ça serait tellement génial d'avoir une carte de Poudlard avec les endroits où les gens se cachent ! Au moins tu serais fixé ! »

Il se tut devant la mine ébahie des trois autres Maraudeurs.

« — C'est moi où Queudver a dit un truc génial ? »

_****_

_**À suivre...**_


End file.
